


Close

by KingdomofRibbon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomofRibbon/pseuds/KingdomofRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of celebrating Felix and Thor's wedding Cosette finds herself in a corridor alone with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Just a little one shot that demanded to be written.
> 
> Like any writer your constructive feedback, dear reader, is much appreciated!

Cosette found herself backed against the wall of a small side corridor, the soft silk of her Asgardian robes whispering softly against the stone's surface. She had been drinking mead, heavily, and therefore Cosette's protest was slurred a she tried to focus on just exactly _who_ was placing their hands firmly against the wall on both sides of her head.

Cosette's eyes slowly focused in the low torchlight and to her surprise it was Loki who stood before her.

He, too, had been at the night's celebration of Thor and Felix's wedding, but the Liesmith had kept to himself, favoring a dark Merlot instead of the more popular mead that was consistently been passed around.  Needless to say Cosette was surprised.

"Are you enjoying this evening's festivities?" Loki asked, low and husky, looking down towards her. Loki's eyes, his pupils blown wide, devoured the flickering torch light. There was _something_ reflected in his eyes, but what Cosette couldn't tell.

"Yes. I was." Cosette looked up into the god of mischief's eyes and noted how close he was. She could smell the wine on his breath. His chest was barely an inch from hers.

_Did I come here?_ Cosette's thought process was languid and lazy. Piecing together anything was difficult. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk that much mead.

_ _ _ _ _ _

 

Loki had been enjoying the evening by keeping to himself as he celebrated his brother's wedding. But, mostly he had been watching Cosette.

She was a mortal, yes, but upon her arrival to Asgard Loki had found himself ensnared. His first encounter with Cosette had been when she had arrived alongside his brother and Felix, all three of them riding on horseback. She had been the first to acknowledge Loki, who had been sleeping in the meadow. He awoke to a vision of a woman bathed in the rising sun's warmth and light. She glowed, and the bright and merry full-throated laugh that bubbled forth from her as Loki asked, "Brother, is this your lover you have boasted of?" had captured his attention so immediately that Loki found himself caught off guard for the first time in a long time.

Loki did not believe in love at first sight.

This was still not love.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Cosette realized that her breath had caught in her throat. Loki's eyes were dark pits of onyx rimmed by dark green. "You're so close. . ." she whispered, her voice catching.

"So are you." Loki retorted. The corner of his mouth curved up into a sly grin as he looked down at Cosette's hand which was clutched at the brooch where his cloak gathered.

Less than an inch between them.

If she was so confused by and against Loki trapping her against a wall, why was she a hair away from pulling him closer?  

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are here." Loki's reply was instantaneous, and his voice was smooth and still barely above a whisper. "You wandered off and I thought it best to retrieve you. This is a wedding celebration after all."

Loki smirked and the _look_ (whatever it was) intensified. Suddenly Cosette very much wanted to rid the Liesmith of his smirk.

Cosette's hand that gripped the brooch tightened into a fist and yanked Loki down towards her.

They crashed together and Cosette viciously kissed Loki, drawing blood as she bit his lip _hard_.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Loki found himself pressing his body flush against Cosette's and returning the kiss instead of staggering back. Cosette's kisses were still just as vicious, but a hunger Loki had never witnessed before seemed to ignite within her. She clutched his tunic vice-like at the shoulders and if Loki had tried to pull away his shirt certainly would have torn.

But he didn't pull away.

_ _ _ _ _ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this thank you! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this short piece. 
> 
> If you like it and you'd like to see more please comment below!
> 
> Assuming anyone is interested I'll also be accepting prompt requests via the comments, I may be posting more of these one shots between Cosette and Loki.


End file.
